Bella Takes A Risk
by Myn
Summary: Bella takes a chance, and visits Jacob in secret
1. Chapter 1

I lay next to him on his bed. Jacob was sleeping soundly and I knew it as wrong for me to be there, but my coming here had been an impulse I couldn't control.

I had crept in through the window without Billy noticing, and Charlie seemed to have bought my story about spending the night at Jessica's house. I prayed that Edward really was planning on hunting all night tonight, because if he caught me here, there was no way i could explain my way out of it. This was pure madness.

I knew Jacob had been out with the pack all night, so when i snuck in late in the day, i expected him to be asleep. I had hoped he would be. I needed some time just to look at him... just to stare at him, just to let his face, his body, be imprinted in my mind, memorised forever, just as he was.

Dusk was just starting to fall around La Push, and a thick mist was encroaching. through Jacobs' window. I saw the world turning into a dreamscape and came undone just a little bit inside. I was glad I was lying down because my body was feeling weak, like the weight of my heart could not be supported by my body any more. Like I was drifting away, and loosing all control.

I gently traced the line of a long scar on his chest, back and forth. He shivered a little in his sleep, his dark lashes pressing against his cheek. I felt a yawning hole in my stomach, an aching that only he could cure.

"Bella..." he mumbled, softly, deeply. "Bella."

He rolled to face me, trapping my hand beneath the weight of his arm. He hadn't even woken up. Could he have been dreaming about me? My heart fluttered and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I wanted him so badly. Inside of me. Like I had never wanted anything else before. Yet my being here was the greatest betrayal, to Edward, to the Cullen's, and even to Jacob. God knows what my indecision must be doing to him. But the heat within me was so strong that I knew I couldn't stop myself even I wanted to.

I gave up battling with myself. I was here now, I knew what I wanted and I couldn't deny it any more. I wriggled my arm free and began to rub my palm from his shoulder to his hip. The friction was incredible. I let myself work my hands into the dip of his groin, tickling, teasing myself... imagining.

His body started to move in rhythm with my hand, slowly, then faster and faster, until my palm reached his cock and I felt it throbbing under his shorts. I gasped and without hardly a second to compose myself he was awake, on top of me, pinning me down, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Bella," he growled, "you are driving me crazy."

He looked me up and down, lying trapped there beneath him. I felt his hardness against me, turning me on. His eyes fucked me, I was weak with desire, he looked hungry, impassioned, impatient.

He grabbed my t-shirt and yanked it over my head with one hand. I heard the seams rip but I didn't care. My breast were heaving and there was nothing between his bare chest and mine. He began kissing me on the neck, right from behind my ear, down to my chest. He cupped me breast and kneaded it into his mouth sucking at it and burrowing his face into my cleavage. I pulled him up by is chin. I was panting.

"Kiss me, don't make me wait..."

His mouth was so near mine, his breath so hot and his smell so intoxicating...

"You have made me wait long enough, Bells." His eyes were dark and brooding, like he was contemplating letting me suffer.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just cant go on like this any more... I want you more than I even know how to explain... I want you on me... in me..."

He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled my face up to his, smothering me in deep, passionate kisses, filled with all the love and sexuality that only Jacob could muster.

"Who am i to argue," he laughed, "I want you more than I want anything."

I was panting with desire, my legs trembling beneath him. He slipped down my body, his hands feeling every curve of my breasts, my back, my hips, my thighs...

He unbuttoned my jeans and hoisted his hands in around my ass, pulling my crotch right up to his nose. he nuzzled into me, making me burn.

"Fuck you smell good," he said as he ripped my underwear right off and yanked my jeans to the floor.

He buried his face between my legs and I let out a moan that I could not control.

"Shh... Bella." he smiled cheekily, before plunging his tongue back on to me. Circling my clit, sucking at me, pushing his hand down on my opening until the pressure within me was beginning to explode. I bucked my hips towards him, so unfamiliar with the amazing heat, and the buzzing through my body was driving me past all control.

I grabbed his pillow and shoved it over my face as i screamed with the intensity of my orgasm, my legs shaking and locking around his head. Once I breathed again he lay his head against my twitching thigh and looked up lazily at me, proud and content and satisfied with himself. He licked his lips.

"Now," he said calmly, propping himself up on one arm, "has it ever been that good for you with your Cullen?"

His comment twisted in me, but I had to be honest.

"Honestly..." I swallowed nervously, "I have never experienced anything even remotely as amazing."

He smiled at me, and a pure happiness radiated out of him, and in to me.

He jumped up lithely, "I've got to go have a cold shower," he laughed, pointing to his shorts.

"Oh god," I said, barely masking my embarrassment, "shouldn't I... help you with that?"

He smiled at the obvious insecurity on my face, God why must I be so blatantly inexperienced?

He strode over to me and took my face in his hands, "don't worry about it, ok? We can take this slow, plus there would be no hiding my noises from Billy."

I tried to feel relieved as he headed off to the shower, but I was feeling so guilty about my inadequacy. I wanted to make it up to him so badly it hurt.

I lay on my back and tried to relax and enjoy all the amazing tingles in my body. I couldn't believe how reckless I was being, how indulgent. I just felt like if I denied myself this fantasy II might explode with my desire. The very nearness of him made me quiver.

I heard the shower pipes being wrenched off, and the clumsy, boyish sounds of Jacob rummaging around in the kitchen and the muffled noises of his conversation with Billy.

I attempted to look sultry and composed when I heard him coming down the hall. I couldn't believe how goddamn nervous I was.

He closed the door behind him and dropped his towel nonchalantly, rifling through his draw for a pair of sweat pants. I caught my breath, God his body was to die for.

"So, I just told dad I would take him over to see Charlie..." He smiled at me mischievously, ""so if you can sit tight here for a minute, we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

I imagined what he might do to me if we had no constraints - how it would feel to let our love for each other spill over into the physical, to finally share everything with him. It was more temptation than i could resist.

I matched his impish grin, and he kissed me hotly, slowly, passionately before dashing out the door. He knew I wasn't going anywhere. This decision was final.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind slipped in to overdrive as I heard his truck crumble its way out of the gravel driveway. I wanted so badly to just give in completely, to let myself forget that there ever was a man before Jacob Black. But as lay there I tortured myself with past memories, of Edward and I. That sweet, tremulous time we spent before he left. Before I saw Jacob, really saw him for the man he was. Now my infatuation with Edward seemed like a school girl crush, pale and listless in comparison to the burning desire I felt for Jake. Still I could not deny Edward the respect he deserved. Could I? Would there ever be a way of making this right with him? How could I tell him that I had just changed my mind, how could I turn my back on all my reassurances about my love for him, and about our forever. This would not do. I _owed _him more. Surely.

Then my mind drifted, from the future that once seemed so appealing, Edward and I eternally bound, to a future with Jacob. I imagined passionate, hot kisses, the tingling on my skin when I felt him near. I saw us together, in our own house in La Push, making love in every room, lounging on the couch, sleeping curled up at night, I pictured me and him, and Billy and Charlie, and one day our kids. I saw our little dark haired children sitting on their Grandpa's laps, making them laugh, being cheeky. How Renee would love them, and how she would love Jacob! And there would be Jake in the garage tinkering with things, showing the kids what's what. He would be a wonderful father, and God would he be a great husband.

I couldn't believe I was thinking all this, contemplating it so seriously and with such joy , when just days ago I had been balking at the thought of marriage to Edward. How I felt too young, and how I felt it stigmatized me as a girl with nothing to do besides worship her man. But for some reason the thought didn't bother me when I imaged myself with Jacob. I supposed it must be because he was not controlling or intimidating, and he would never need me to give up anything. More so though, I felt that we had a life together, that we would have a future, and for the first time I imagined myself fitting in there. Being changed by Edward was a cop out for me. It was no secret that I found a lot of things hard, that social norms evaded me or tired me. But with Jacob, I couldn't help feeling at home, feeling comfortable.

By the time I heard him pull into the driveway, I realized that I had not yet come to any conclusion about how I was going to deal with all the dilemmas before me. I furrowed my forehead and bit my lip, I felt terrified that I had no plan, no strategy, and worst of all that I had no idea what I was doing.

"Good! You're still here." Jake said with a grin as he closed the door behind him. "I was worried it might all have been in my imagination."

I took one look at him and blushed uncontrollably. My heart fluttered with the force of a thousand little wings. He was magnificent. Just in old sweatpants and a black shirt, yet he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I ducked my head under the blanket, hiding like a naughty little child. God what was I going to do? How on earth could I resist Jacob Black?

"Bella?" He moved on to the bed and rolled in under the blanket beside me. "What's going on?"

I let out a shy laugh. I felt so silly curled up under there, and still half naked no less.

"Oh I am just stressing Jake, don't mind me."

His hot breath warmed the air around us. I breathed in and smelt the sexy, earthen smell of him. He was maddeningly close, and I felt my tenuous resolve giving way, like an old bridge beneath fresh flood waters.

"Don't be stressed Bells," he said softly, warmly, "it's ok, don't feel pressured. Just please don't go."

"Oh it isn't that…" I said awkwardly, "it's just that… after tonight, I can't be the old Bella any more. The new Bella wont be indecisive."

"Please tell me you aren't going back to him?" Alook of horror crept over his face, "Bella, no way! Not now I know you lo… feel something for me!"

"No Jake, you have misunderstood!" I exclaimed, "I love you. I am _in love with you. _Totally, utterly, whole heartedly and… if you would have me I would be yours forever…"

He muffled my last words with a passionate kiss, deep, intense, jubilant. He pulled me closer, still both buried under the blanket, his hand at the small of my back, his big, strong arms pulling me in tighter and tighter.

"Wait!" I gasped, "but I need to respect Edward. He has done me no wrong and he deserves to know before we get totally out of control!"

Jacob chuckled, lifting me up out of my hiding place.

"My little Bells," he sighed thoughtfully, "you are a piece of work… but you're my piece of work."

He smothered my face and neck with kisses, nuzzling into my hair, making my body soar with the endorphins his very presence pumped through me. He was so close, so unrestrained…

"Well, I suppose we have already crossed the line tonight," I mused, "so really, will it make a difference what we do for the rest of the night?"

He looked mischievously at me, "yes well, a fair amount of damage has already been done."

"No going back now then I guess."

"You had better not!" He laughed. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no going back ever."

I smiled. As much as there was no denying that what were doing wasn't right to Edward, the over powering nature of me felt like it would be more wrong to get up and walk away. Jacob felt like the very blood in my veins. I had tried not to feel it but I had failed. The fact was undeniable, he was mine, and I was his, and from this point onwards, come what may, we would be together. So why not start now.

"So Jake…" I asked coyly, "what do you want to do now?"

His dark eyes filled with passion, and I knew I was in for a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns all characters from Twilight, no copyright infringement is intended.**

We lay there smiling dreamily at each other. Indulging in long slow kisses and letting our hands wander freely, like they had wanted to for so long. He was wearing only his sweatpants, and I was wearing only my long cardigan. I was somewhat short of clothing considering Jake had managed to break half of what I was wearing before, but that hardly mattered.

"So," Jake began, "I'm not sure I want to know, but have you done this before?"

"Well, no," I said, biting my lip nervously. "I hadn't done anything like that until what happened with you just before."

"Oh good!" he laughed. "I was hoping you would be all mine."

"Well , what about you?" I asked, feeling relieved that he didn't find my inexperience unattractive.

I didn't really know what answer I was hoping for from him. On one hand, I hoped that he would be all mine, and that this would b a big deal for both of us. But on the other hand, I was praying to god that he knew what he was doing, because I feared that I would be totally, hopelessly, clueless.

He leaned in a bit closer, his breath making my skin tingle with expectation. The space between us felt electric, charged with all the energy that was once repressed, but now flowed freely between us.

"Nah. I haven't" he said calmly. "I was kind of holding out for you.'

He laughed at my nervous expression.

"Don't worry Bells, I have a good idea what I'm doing. I do share the minds of several horny guys all day remember."

Damn, he knew me so well. That boy could read me like a book.

"I have a bit of a problem though." He said seriously.

Oh God, I thought. I was so nervous, but so desperate for nothing to stop this from happening.

"I can't really use a condom." He said matter-of-factly. "I tried getting some, and they… well they don't fit."

"What do you mean?" I asked naively.

"Well, I bought an 'extra-large' pack, and I tested one out, and it cut off my circulation." He laughed, "and even worse than that, my body temperature is so high, that it, well, after a minute, it started melting."

I stared at him, bemused, until I burst out laughing.

"Well, fuck." I said heartily, "the condom thing isn't a problem because I take the pill, but I'd be lying if the super size and heat of your cock isn't a little daunting…"

"Aw, Bells…" he said bashfully, "I'll be careful. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Jake, don't worry about it. I was joking! I want you no matter what."

Just like that, he was on top of me. His weight propped on one strong arm. The look in his eye said that the time for talking was over. And I couldn't have agreed more.

His breath was hot on my neck and his hand was holding my face, his lips moved on my lips, his body grinding in to mine. I squirmed and moaned beneath him, instinctively wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Nothing else existed except me and him, moving, breathing, gasping with need.

My hands fumbled around his waist, trying in vain to push his sweatpants down so I could feel him against me. He took the hint, wriggling his pants off his hips before flipping me on top of him and kicking them off on to the floor. I lay right up against him, my knees at the level of my waist. He grabbed my ass and started rubbing me up against himself. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, up and down his shaft. He was so hard and I was lubing him up with my wetness, the friction and heat making me buzz. The feeling was overwhelming my whole body, and I was nearly cumming when he slipped in me, quickly putting his thumb on my clit. The intensity of my orgasm masked the pain of his entrance, and by the time I regained some feeling to the rest of my body, I hardly felt in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly, moving slowly within me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I breathed, "it barely even hurts."

"It's because you're so wet Bells. You're ready"

"Damn straight" I gasped.

He was a big boy, and I was amazed that someone of his size could even fit inside of me, let alone feel so natural.

He grabbed my ass again and pulled me further down on to him, moving me up and down. Lifting his head to kiss my lips, my neck, my breasts. Looking at me with his dark lustful eyes, before leaning back and closing them with pleasure. It was thrilling to know that my body felt so amazing to him. That I had the power to make him feel as incredible as he made me feel.

He flipped me on to my back again and began to move more freely, more rhythmically. He hooked his arm around behind my knee and pulled it up, anchoring himself deep with in me, moving tirelessly until he came powerfully within me, moaning loudly with the release.

He stayed inside me for a little while as we kissed and I pushed my hand against his body, from his butt right up to his broad shoulders, pulling him in closer to me, wanting to stay molded to him for as long as possible.

Eventually, he rolled off me and pulled me to his chest, holding me tightly and smothering me with kisses.

"I wish you could hide me Jake." I said truthfully, "hide me here so I never have to leave you, and never have to face the rest of the world."

"Bells, you are stronger than you think." he replied lovingly, stroking my hair. "I know you can handle this, and I'll be here backing you up all the way. Then we can be together properly. No more sneaking around."

"You're right." I sighed, "I just don't want to be apart from you, not even for a second. Not ever."

"We are always together now Bells, time and space mean nothing to me anymore."

In that moment, I saw his face change a little. He held me tightly and closed his eyes, his body trembling slightly, like slow volts of power were moving through him.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at me with a love more passionate and intense than I could have ever believed was possible. In that moment, I knew, and he knew, that everything was fixed now, and it would be me and him always. My happiness was complete.

He had imprinted.

**Thank you for reading! Any reviews are very appreciated!**


End file.
